<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Hearts and Spades by Mazekey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703415">Between Hearts and Spades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazekey/pseuds/Mazekey'>Mazekey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Revenge, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazekey/pseuds/Mazekey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of season 5 that explores the relationships Gotham was too coward to touch. Gotham is more divided that ever and both Penguin and Barbara Kean are the main players in this game of love and war where only one can have it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan/Butch Gilzean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue- Love Dramatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a self indulgent rewriting of season five where I aim to try and rewrite it how I would like to have seen it. This is mostly going to to be nygmoblepot and babitha with some action, mystery and angst sprinkled all over. </p><p>I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Oh love me Mister, Oh Mister<br/>Let me hear how you feel, show that you're for real<br/>Hey Mister, c’mon Mister<br/>Stop the tease, make believe there's no need to be mean<br/>You won't know and won’t tell how you drive me wild<br/>(Your) Piercing gaze, charming smile is enough to tell<br/>In this game played by two, I for sure will not lose<br/>Love is war"</p><p>-Mayasuki Suzaku, Love dramatic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Edward wished things had started with a dream. Just a nightmare, but he knew that in the end, no matter how much he tried to deny it, this was a memory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In his memory he was back in his home. His father was nowhere to be found, likely too busy getting drunk in another bar while his wife and son stayed in their small house. Edward was playing outside while his mother, Amelia, spoke with a friend on the phone. She was crying, he knew that much but he didn't understand why. His mother never cried. Not when his father bit her nor when he called her names. She was the strongest person he knew, so why was she crying? He couldn't remember despite his photographic memory making him remember almost everything else of his life perfectly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't remember why he got up and walked in the middle of the street. He couldn't remember why he didn't try to get away when he saw the truck coming, all he could remember was his mother pushing him out of the way just as the truck hit her with enough strength to send her flying over the asphalt, her arms and legs were twists in positions a human's shouldn't be possible and her neck snapped immediately at impact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Edward remembered perfectly how her blood matched her red hair and how glassy her green eyes looked. He'd always liked her eyes. They looked so much prettier than his or his father's. </em>
</p><p>Nygma woke up with a gasp as he sat up straight and and rubbed his face. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating from all over his body. His shock from his dream alone was so great it took him a minute to realize where he was and how he was completely naked. </p><p>Around him were operating tables along with devices normally used in such ordeals, including scalps. That and the fact he wasn't contained rose one of two hypothesis: Either the person who brought him back wasn't expecting him to wake up so soon or they didn't see him as a threat. Seeing the reputation he had acquired, he was more inclined to believe the first option. </p><p>And yes, he does mean back because Edward Nygma was 100% sure he had died after being stabbed and stabbing his girlfriend. Well, ex girlfriend. Did this make him an widower? No, no, they weren't married and to be fair he had been the one to do it. Her murderer was more fitting in this situation.</p><p>Voices brought Edward back to reality, both of which Ed could recognize but one that he didn't expect to hear. Sure, he had figured Strange likely had something to do with his situation but what the hell was Oswald doing here!?</p><p> </p><p>What was Oswald was doing here was ensuring that the work he had paid Strange to do was done PROPERLY. The Penguin so happened to come by the surgeons place at the same moment when the bald man was doing something to Edward's brilliant and yet idiotic brain, something he had never asked for. Strange assured him it was all part of the process, however the kingpin wasn't buying it. He immediately ordered that the scientist stopped and left Ed's brain alone. He didn't need it more scrambled than it already was. To make matters worse, the doctor refused to just spill what he was trying to do. </p><p>"Mister Cobblepot, I assure you, I was merely following your orders-" </p><p>"Bullshit!" Oswald yelled and stepped closer to Strange who placed his arms up in a defensive stance but didn't step away or change his expression, "you were doing something to him and I would like to know what!" </p><p>"So would I!" Edward's voice said from behind Strange and pressed a scalpel against his neck. Both Hugo and the Penguin reacted by gasping and leaning back. "What did you do to me Oswald?!" He barked, a red string falling over his neck. </p><p>The brunette blinked several times with his lips parted. "What did I do to you?" Oswald scoffed, "what did I do to you?!" He repeated again before cackling and bending over. Ed deepened the blade in the scientist's neck and took a step back. "I SAVED YOUR LIFE YOU MORON!" He yelled, making Ed wince. </p><p>"Technically, I was the one who saved his life-" Strange interjected only to have the kingpin glare daggers at him and then shut up. </p><p>"Yeah? And why?" Edward licked his lips, "after everything I did- that WE did to eachother, why did you save me?!" </p><p>"Because you are my friend! The only one I have left!" Oswald yelled back with something closer to squawk before tossing his arms in the air and then passing around with a limp. </p><p>"What?" Edward asked and furrowed his eyebrows, "but, what about Butch? The last time I checked you two were all buddy buddy." </p><p>The smaller man froze and rubbed his face at the mention of his old muscles. Yes, Butch had been a friend, however he had also been an enemy, a tool, and Oswald's heart only had enough space to forgive one man who had shot him in the past. He wouldn't waste it on Butch. "He is dead," the smaller man said bitterly. </p><p>"WHAT?!" Edward repeated even louder, more incredulous, "but he was literally immortal the last time I met him! He could barely feel anything!" </p><p>"Well, Gotham used to have bridges that connected it to the mainland too!" Oswald snapped, turning to face Ed, "I fulfilled his wish, I fixed his body and then he ended up getting shot! These are wild times, Ed! You never know who you live and who dies! We need to keep our friends close, enemies closer! In our case, we so happen to be both so hey, a match made in heaven, huh?!" His words dripped with sarcasm and hurt. Ed wasn't the best at reading people but Oswald didn't really try to be hard to read. He could tell he was lonely and missing something, someone to trust. Someone to rely on. Ed knew this because it was the same for him. He thought that person was Lee since she was so strong, beautiful unlike Ed could ever be. He was, of course, proven wrong.</p><p>The man released his grip on the scientist a little, allowing his guard down to talk to his best friend in a less hostile way. It turned out to be a bad move, however, as he was struck between the ribs and shoved on Oswald, allowing the Doctor to turn off the lights and escape. </p><p>Both men fell down with a oof. </p><p>As they tried to recollect their bearings, Edward was suddenly reminded of his bare state as Oswald tapped around and squeezed his naked buttcheek, eliciting very non masculine squeal from the taller man. "Oswald!" He yelled, face bright red to the point he wondered if it glowed in the dark. </p><p>"You were the one who fell on top of me!" Oswald shot back, his voice high pitched and fast as he tried to squirm away from Ed. Of course, that didn't help either as Oswald's knee ended up pressed against Ed's shame, making him gasp in surprise and something else. </p><p>"OSWALD!" Edward yelled more loudly and grabbed his hips tightly, pushing the man down so he would just stop. The Riddler took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. "I'm going to get up and then you do, ok?" </p><p>He heard the smaller man swallow, "ok." And with that, Ed stood up and tapped around for the lights. He eventually found it and flicked them on. They blinked a couple of times, threatening to turn off before finally returning their vision. </p><p>"There we go," Edward said while looking up before looking down at Oswald who was still bright cherry and facing anywhere but Ed. "What?" He asked lifting an eyebrow. </p><p>"You- you are still-" The Penguin inhaled before pulling out his expensive suit black suit and handing it to Ed, "just wrap this around your waist, please." </p><p>Ed looked down at the coat and then himself before doing as he was told, "I don't know why you are so embarassed. We are both guys and it's not like you haven't seen it before." </p><p>Oswald shot him a glare. </p><p>"What?! It's true! We used to live together, Oswald! We shared a bed, for goodness sake!" </p><p>"Don't say it like that! It makes it sound like you and I- you- UGH!" He tossed his arms in the air again and began walking down the corridor with a prominent limp, "you weren't supposed to wake up for another week! I was going to bring you PROPER clothes!" </p><p>Without anywhere else to go, he just followed after Ed, "pardon me for being above normality," he said, easily catching up, "you shouldn't walk around without your cane, you know."</p><p>Oswald sighed, "yes, Ed. I know." He grumbled. It was, however, heartwarming to see that Ed still cared about him even if just a little. </p><p>"Here," Edward said and wrapped an arm around Oswald's waist while throwing one of his arms around the taller man's shoulder. </p><p>Oswald opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it, mumbling a soft "thank you" instead. </p><p>"I suppose it's the least I can do since you saved my life. Shouldn't we go after Strange?" Edward asked feeling an odd warmth deep down. It was so easy and yet so hard to fall back to what they used to be. Too much so. </p><p>"With you naked like this?" Oswald scoffed, "he isn't going far, we are still in my territory and my men are instructed to drag him back in if he tries to escape. Besides, he filled his role. You are back to the land of the living." </p><p>Ed's lips curled up a little around the edges, "welcome back me." </p><p>The two of them kept walking down the cold white corridors in silence enjoying the other's company, not that either of them would be willing to admit it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed what you read, consider commenting and leaving some kudos. I'll explain this better starting the next chapter. For now, enjoy a bit of nygmoblepot ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1- Monochrome kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"In black and white, no whisper of colour<br/>In monochrome, we met each other<br/>I'll put my faith in my pain<br/>In you to keep safe<br/>The Autumn wind is so unforgiving<br/>Much like the scars that trace my body<br/>Your icy touch I trust<br/>I feel it beckoning me<br/>I was melting away and breaking<br/>But then you tenderly saved me from myself<br/>Fate is the game we're playing<br/>And it starts with a monochrome kiss<br/>Nevertheless, I'm searching on<br/>Looking for a single drop of love<br/>I look into your eyes; eyes that have never once cried<br/>They tell a tale beyond time<br/>And if I can, I'll seek the end<br/>Shrouded in my pain just as I am<br/>Hiding within the night, together we'll find it<br/>Under the light of the moon"</p><p>-Sid, Monochrome no kiss</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in episode 1 from season 1. Any events not written in the fic remain the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The doors opened slowly, just enough for the small man in glasses to sneak into the large chamber where his boss sat by a desk about to eat a juicy steak. Penn could barely remember what it tasted like. The sight and smell alone made him swallow and lick his lips. </p><p>Cobblepot didn't seem to notice him at first, or if he did, he didn't bother making it known until Penn cleaned his throat and a pair of cyan eyes  looked up at him. "Ah, my Penn," the man revealed his sharp fang like teeth, "you bring good news I hope." </p><p>The assistant fidgeted uncomfortably and pulled on the collar of his T-shirt, "I'm afraid not, sir. Barbara denied your offer, the production of bullets has slowed down due to the malnourishment of workers and the bullet don't seem to be working properly. Security has also reported s-seeing Miss Galavan i-in your territory-" </p><p>The kingpin slammed his fist onto the table, making the smaller male wince and jump away as he believed that the wrath was aimed towards him. "Overcooked!" Oswald yelled to the cook who likely couldn't hear anyways and shook his head before looking down at the bulldog by his feet. "Here you go, boy," he cooed and gave the stupid dog the meal Penn would have done anything to receive. "I'm sorry to hear that, Penn, really, my heart bleeds for all of our workers but times are hard. My hands are tied. Really, there isn't anything I can do to help. As for the bullets, how hard can it be to make them?" </p><p>"Not hard, but a minimal level of competence is required, something that appears to be as scarce as food nowadays," both men turned to look at the door as it was flung open by a tall, lanky man wearing a bright green suit and a disturbingly large grin under his specs. Penn hated him. Yes, he had betrayed Oswald in the past but not in the same level as this man. No one had, and now Cobblepot let him sit on his table and boss everyone else as his second in command like nothing had happened in the past. He would eat his food, wear these obscene clothes and stand where Penn should have stood. </p><p>Penn pursed his lips together and placed a plate with a T-bone and potatoes in front of Oswald along with two files. The Penguin's lips rose, pleased by the sight and experimented a bite with a moan. "Hmmm, perfect as always, my friend." </p><p>The Riddler's chest filled up with pride, "I know," he sat down on Oswald's desk and stole one of the potatoes, a playful grin never left his eyes. </p><p>Oswald glared at him and huffed before turning to the files, "what is this?" Penn felt his eye twitch. If anyone else had done that, the King of Gotham would have both of their legs cut and then fed them to him. Why was he so <em>soft</em> around this man?</p><p>"These are the plans I came up with to fix our food problems without having to rely on the good will of blonde maniacs."  </p><p>Oswald began reading the title of the first file, "some do it for despair, some just enjoy the act. The more you eat the less someone else has," the kingpin looked up at Ed, "are you suggesting cannibalism?" </p><p>At the mention of the last word, Penn's eyes widened, "are you out of your mind?!" He wasn't the type to seek out conflict and would normally do as he was told, however even he had his limits and this was his own well being they were talking about. </p><p>"Maybe, but that has nothing to do with this," Ed replied quickly, still looking at Oswald, "it is just logical. We currently have an overpopulation problem, we don't have enough food and water for everyone and the food that we do have has to be distributed equally despite the fact the work done is not equal. My suggestion is to feed those who can't do their work properly who those who can." </p><p>"This is insanity!" Penn shouted and looked at Oswald, "Mister Cobblepot, you can't be considering this!" </p><p>The spiked haired man looked between the two with a hum and leaned forward on his elbows, "as practical as that plan would be, I'm afraid Penn is right. We are working at lowest capacity as it is. If I start killing my workers now, production would be even slower. Plus, this plan is likely to cause mutiny and we do not need that right now." </p><p>"I agree 100%," Edward said, moving his hands in front of him in a straight line, "why don't you read the second one?" </p><p>Oswald rose his eyebrows and looked down at the second plan. It read "we are everywhere, even when no one seems to be there. You kill and you hunt us but now you need us," in the title. "Uh," he said as he struggled to solve this one, "I'm not sure. Rats?" </p><p>"Pests, to be more precise. See, right now, we lack farms and regular forms of nourishment, but that doesn't mean we have none. This is Gotham, a big city, there are billions and billions of rats and cockroaches crawling beneath our feet or even pidgeons mocking us with their wings. Your workers could eat them, maybe even breed them to avoid possible infections. The Zoo would be a perfect breeding place." </p><p>"That does sound like a more humane solution than resorting to cannibalism, but I'm still not sure people would accept it. I know I wouldn't." </p><p>"They aren't going to accept it, my friend," Edward tapped his fingers on the desk, "they are going to vote for it. It's the beautiful illusion of democracy and choice between three evils: Starving, killing their brothers and sisters or eating the nasty rats. And this situation isn't your fault, make it VERY clear you tried to negotiate with Barbara and she was the one that refused to comply due to a whim." </p><p>Oswald grinned widely, "shifting the blame." </p><p>Edward pointed at him, "exactly. If we do it right, the masses will turn on Barbara and tear her territory apart for you. The plus of letting them vote is that now it's not just your responsibility, but also theirs. You are just as guilty for proposing this as they are of voting for it and no one likes to admit they are wrong. That added to your inherit charisma will give us a sure win." </p><p>"Barbara dug her own grave," Oswald chuckled and poured a glass of wine for both of them. </p><p>"We are just preparing the funeral," Edward agreed and lifted his glass for a toast. Penn felt out of place. He had dealt with gangsters his entire life but these two were in a completely different level, specially this Ed Nygma. </p><p>As the two villains were about to sip their drinks, they stopped a noise in the distant. It was almost inaudible and one might pass it out as nothing, however, for both of them it was clear as day what it was, a noise they hadn't heard in a long time and didn't expect to in a long while. This was the sound of a chopper. </p><p> </p><p>Tabitha was a hunter. Ever since she was born, she was taught how to fight and how to kill, be in honor of her family or in the name of her brother. Through her existence she was told that she was nothing more than a weapon, a tool to be used by those above her such as her brother and the assassin believed that herself. A blade didn't need compassion. It just needed to be sharp and cold. That was what she was, what she tried to be, and yet someone looked her in the eyes and saw something different. No, her meeting with Butch hadn't been orthodoxal but, in a way, the Tigress had related to him from the get go, after all, they were both being used by their respective bosses. Maybe that was why he was able to see her with different eyes than anyone else. When he looked at her he didn't see a heartless beast willing to do anything to survive, he saw a woman. A sad, lonely woman who had been abused and controlled by her family since childhood and he helped set her free. He loved her and she loved him back in appreciation.</p><p>Fate, however, is a cruel thing. It takes without ever caring about what it destroys in the process. In a way, Oswald Cobblepot and Fate were very similar. Both were destructive, greedy powers that she had never liked and constantly tried to defy. But in the end, both caught up and her Butch was torn away from her. Now all she had left was an empty husk, a corpse being kept in a freezer thanks to Barbara's help and a gun with no bullets. </p><p>At first, Tabitha tried to look for Strange since the man had the means to bring people back from the dead. The problem was that Hugo was Oswald's property and the assassin doubted he would be willing to help her willingly. Then there was the problem of his location. No one seemed to know where he was hiding and after he escaped from Cobblepot's claws that became even more impossible. It was as if he had vanished in the wind. </p><p>Tabitha had also heard of a Pit capable of bringing people to life, however Ra's Al Ghul was the only who knew how to access it and without him around anymore all she could do was search. </p><p>And search. </p><p>And search. </p><p>And she was still searching, of course, for both the scientist and the pit but slowly those two stopped being her priority more and more. Instead, she began falling back to her old ways. </p><p>She began to hunt just like she was raised to and, perhaps the most disappointing part was that Tabitha enjoyed it. Like a predator tracking its target, she enjoyed the thrill of blood in her hands and rejoiced in the thought of the prey caught between her claws, not an ounce of life in its eyes. Perhaps Butch had been wrong after all. </p><p>Tabitha wasn't hunting when she went for the chopper, however. She went there after Barbara requested it, begrudgingly too. They had enough supplies, what they needed was weapons! They couldn't fight a war with just swords, this was the 21st century, but oh welll, she supposed Barbara knew best! She was the boss after all! And perhaps the blonde woman was onto something, after all, there he was killing a gang that had arrived before he did. In fairness, he did give them the chance to leave the helicopter and leave, not that she cared about how fair he was. </p><p>Tabitha continued to watch from the shadows as Oswald and his green beanpole ordered his men around, that is, until Gordon showed up with his gang of goodie two shoes demanding to keep the helicopter. If she was in Oswald's place, she would have filled Jim and the warehouse with bullets for considering taking her resources. That was the problem with Penguin. He was too soft, too comfortable sitting in his fortress while his men starved. What a joke, not that she cared about Gotham and his men. All she cared about now was her vengeance and if the city ended up being burnt to the ground in the process, then good riddance. </p><p>Jim and Oswald started to argue, men and their egos. They always wanted to see who had the bigger dick. Waiting until they were done could take a while and she wasn't a patient person. </p><p>With a roll of her eyes, the woman pulled out her crossbow and ran from her hiding spot, shooting two of Penguin's men. She tried shooting a third one on her target, but Nygma pushed him out of the way just before it had a chance to hit his stomach. Annoying. </p><p>Before the two men had a chance to recompose themselves, the assassin used her whip to grab Nygma by the neck and pull him from Oswald. "No!" The Penguin yelled as he watched Ed fall to the ground. Tabitha was already behind the kingpin, with an arm around his neck and a gun pressed against his temple. </p><p>"You should have stayed in City Hall, Penguin," Tabitha hissed. She could see Ed getting to his feet, which meant that she had to act fast. </p><p>"Jim! You can't let her do this! Do you think you are the only one keeping Gotham from collapsing?! You need me, Jim!" </p><p>"Shut up!" Tabitha said and punched Oswald across the face before pulling away and turning the man around, grabbing him by the shirt and pressing her gun against his neck. </p><p>Oswald glanced between Ed and her eyes while pursing his lips, "you might not have been the one to pull the trigger, but YOU killed Butch!" </p><p>Tabitha could see Edward approaching her in the corner of her eye. Now or never. "Shut up and die!" She pulled the trigger. </p><p>
  <strong>CLICK!</strong>
</p><p>NO! Nononononono! Tabitha tried to pull the trigger several times, but the bullet didn't come out. Laughter echoed from both her front and back and before she could try something else, the woman felt her hands being pulled behind her back. "Riddle me this," Edward whispered behind her back, "what piece of metal is more useful in the other than on you?" </p><p>"Unbelievable!" Oswald said, pulling out a knife from the brace, "if that was one of my bullets, I will have a word with my workers! That is absolutely unacceptable!" </p><p>"The irony is that, if they had taken our deal from the start, that bullet would have, most likely, worked." Tabitha struggled against Nygma's grip. The man was stronger than he looked, "you played yourselves." </p><p>"You are absolutely right, my friend!" He said, pulling the blade higher, "do me a favor, Tabitha, say hi to Butch for me." Oswald said softly, just for her. The grin on his face was sadistic and purely, completely evil. She knew this was the end, but she wouldn't back down. She would look death in its glowing, cyan eyes as it brought its sharp blade into her chest. </p><p>As her vision started to fade and her mind became distant, she heard the voice of the woman she had called a partner, a friend. The blonde woman looked beautiful in her black leather coat. She wished she could have said so much, all the things she felt, all the promises left unsaid. None of it mattered now. </p><p>Instead of any of those, the woman used her last breath to advert her companion as she was finally released and fell to her knees, "Barbara... don't..." she fell to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. The last thing she saw was a powerful glow starting from Barbara and then, just like that, the world went white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are appreciated and motivate me to continue writing ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2- Asphyxia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How long can you keep saying<br/>That things are unfair or hopeless?<br/>How much giving up until you're satisfied?<br/>It's laughable<br/>Even broken, I live on<br/>My ending credit roll betrays all expectation<br/>With a heart that's been broken again and again<br/>I keep on<br/>Each time I breathe, my body continues to rust<br/>I just need to accept the parts of me that fall away as I fight on"<br/>-Cö Shu Nie, Asphyxia</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a while. Sorry about that, college and my mental health got in the way. If you are excited for the next chapter, consider leaving some kudos and a comment. I read them all ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara wasn't a religious woman, in fact, she was pretty sure that he had either forgotten about her or blatantly ignored the woman, but what she just witnessed could only be summarized as a miracle. </p><p>"Ugh!" Tabitha kicked the door to their club open and maid her way inside. There were no patrons so the woman was able to grab a bottle of vodka for herself. </p><p>Barbara watched her still pale. She had seen Tabitha die. The woman could remember her heart stopping as Oswald's blade plunged into her brst friend and lover's chest and she fell to the floor like a ragdoll, lifeless in a crimson puddle. All the blonde woman could do was cry and yell and beg for none of that to be real. </p><p>And miraculously, her prayers were answered. </p><p>The crime boss really thought the demon's head was gone forever after Ra's Al Ghul's death. It had been several months and not even a glimpse of her power had manifest since then, not until now. </p><p>As she was brought back 30 seconds before Tabitha's death, the woman didn't hesitate. She didn't think. She just pointed the gun where she knew Oswald to be and pulled the trigger. Everything happened too fast after that. </p><p>The kingpin arched his back and gasped in pain, no sound coming from his open mouth as he dropped the blade and fell forward. Nygma screamed and threw a smoke bomb no one knew he had, but knowing the man it was probably  his plan B in case things went south and boy, did they.</p><p>Barbara used this opportunity to drag Tabitha away, leaving Jim to the not so important resources. Somehow, they returned safely. </p><p>"Stupid lid!" Tabitha growled as she tried to force it open, fighing the bottle like a fearsome foe. </p><p>"Here, let me help-" </p><p>"No!" Tabitha pulled the bottle back and away from the woman, "you have done enough." </p><p>Barbara blinked with incredulity, "yeah, like saving your life! And I didn't get a songle thanks in return!" </p><p>"You let him escape!" Tabitha yelled back. </p><p>"I shot him throught the chest, Tabitha! He is a corpse by now!" </p><p>Tabitha grunted in frustration before tossing the bottle against the wall. "Fuck! It isn't fair! I was the one supposed to kill him! I- I promised! I owed that much to Butch!" </p><p>Barbara sighed and walked behind the woman before hugging her from behind, "as much as I disliked that troglodyte, I think that he would have been much happier knowing you are still aliving that being the one to avenge him." She said softly and kissed her cheek where a tear now stained.</p><p>Tabitha began relaxing, "you don't know that. Maybe I could have done something, maybe-" </p><p>Barbara squeezed her tightly. "You died, Tabby," her vice was smaller than a whisper, as if she rose it, perhaps Tabitha would end up stuck in that fate again. "I daw it with my own two eyes, Swald stabbed you and there was so much blood," she croaked, her lips trembling, "I couldn't do anything, but watch as another person I l- I care about died." </p><p>Tabitha pulled away gently to look Barbara in the eyes, soft brown on sad blue, "how- wait, was it the demon's head?" </p><p>Barbara nodded and wiped her tears, "I didn't know either. It activated on its own," the woman stepped closer, trying to cup the other's cheeks, however, Tabitha stopped her hands with her face down. </p><p>For a moment, the brunette was silent, "I'm going to take a shower," she said instead and left Barbara there on her own with an aching heart. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Edward- or was it Riddler?- threw all the papers onto the floor and sunk onto the table, hiding his face in his hands as a form of a protection against the world and the horrible reality. After everything they have been through, after becoming enemies, reconciliating and becoming partners once again, Oswald died in his arms, killed by an unfair, cruel fate. </p><p>He shouldn't have let him go. They knew Tabitha was after him, but Oswald insisted on going as a way to show the masses that he was trying. He was doing their best for them. Neither of them expected things to go this poorly. He had survived so much worse, both of them had, and yet- </p><p>Edward opened his eyes and saw red dripping from his hands, making him jump to his feet. Normally, blood didn't disturb him, even Kristen's cadaver hadn't caused as much trouble, but seeing Oswald's body struggle to stay alive, to breathe as a bullet had found her way to his lungs had done something to him. He felt the warmth escape his best friend's body. He watched as the light escaped his eyes. The ex Arkham inmate witnessed the only person he still cared about, his only friend die in his arms, the last word in his lips being his own name. Worst of all, it was only during all of that that Edward reconsidered a possibility from what felt like a life time ago: The idea that he had been in love with Oswald. </p><p>In the past few months, the Penguin had been with him during every waking hour, either in person or in his mind. He wanted to make up for the time lodt and ruined when he'd thrown away the chance to be his second in command. Now he had that chance again, and he did not intend on ruining it. At first, he told himself Oswald was just his best chance to find Strange, however, as time went on it was so easy to fall back to what they were, the inseparable duo, Edward Nygma and his Penguin, Oswald Cobblepot and his Enigma. Everyone could see that they belonged in eachother's side. Ed knew that, he had just been trying not to think too much about what that meant.</p><p>Removing the bullet from Oswald's chest and stitching the wound closed with tears in his eyes made him confront that reality. Yes, he loved Oswald. He had known that he loved the Penguin for a while, but was him in love with the crimelord? There were several types of love, not only romantic. Philia, Pragma, Storge, Philautia, Mania and Eros, different names, different feelings. He wondered how many of them explained Ed's desire to find more of those pills to see him again. Or how many spoke of his inability to decide what to do with the body- it had been a couple of days now, which meant that it had started to decompose, but Ed couldn't find the strength to get rid of it. A small part of him hoped that they could find Strange to bring him back. The rest of his mind knew he had probably rotten past the point of reanimation. The smartest choice would be to throw it away, his parent's grave was located in Scarecrow's territory so it would be almost impossible to bury him there. He could dispose of it in the founder's pier, it would be poetic, however it didn't feel appropriate either. Edward couldn't go through with destroying the body, just the thought of burning or melting him was enough to make the genius' insides twist and his head to grow light. </p><p>He wondered what type of love explained Edward's desire to grab the nearest gun and follow his best friend into the dark. </p><p>'<em>We both know the answer to that.'</em></p><p>"Quiet!" Edward slammed his fist into the wall with enough strength to make his knuckles bleed. "I admit that I loved him, but I was not IN LOVE with him!"</p><p>'<em>Are you dumb?! Edward, look at us! Look at what we are, what we were! He was the only one capable of making us one, he was the only one capable of making us truly happy, he was the only one that understood us and accepted us. The only one that never tried to change us. You just don't want to admit it.'</em></p><p>Edward's shoulders fell, "it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. He is gone," he sniffed, "and nothing can bring him back this time around." He closed his eyes shut and leaned back, "we are alone. Again." </p><p>Riddler didn't reply. He was afraid of closing his eyes, the heaviness of the empty city hall was too much for him to take. He'd been alone his entire life. He always thought that people wouldn't like him, that was what his father told him and before Oswald, he didn't really have any reason not to believe him. Maybe that was for the best. Those foolish enough to care always seemed to end up dead after all. </p><p>As he heard the doors open, Edward had a good guess as to who it was. He'd sent the staff away and even Jim wasn't heartless enough to come after him after his loss. There was one person who was, however. The same one that took the only thing Edward cared about. "Here to finish the job? Heh. Sorry to disappoint, but if you are expecting a fight or for me to run, I-" Nygma opened his eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. He had once told the mayor that ghosts weren't real, however he had no better explanation for the man standing between the doors in front of him, panting with a bloody hole in his chest, yet nothing more than a small mark in his chest. </p><p>"Grab your harpoon, Edward," Oswald Cobblepot growled, his eyes were full of icy rage, "we are going siren hunting." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, so you know how Oswald went through a ton of shot that would have killed a regular person and survived? Well, I have a half theory, half headcanon that he is a metahuman with fast regenerative abilities. I will be explaining more next chapter. I hope you enjoyed ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3- The lost one's weeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife<br/>Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right<br/>Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low<br/>But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know"</p><p>-Lost one's weeping, Kagamine Rin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The biggest irony of all was that, if Ed hadn't shot him and dumped him into a river after breaking his heart, Oswald may never have found out about the extension of Strange's changes while he was in Arkham.</p><p>Sure, Ivy had been a good caretaker, but in the end of the day, that was all she had been. The teenager had rudimentary medical skills at best, so much so she hadn't even been able to remove the bullet by herself, no, that was all left for Oswald while he was still conscious and aware. While his powers granted him faster regenerative abilities, it still hurt like a bitch.</p><p>After that, Oswald had done his best to hide this, specially from his enemies like Barbara, of course, and Edward himself. If they knew they would just use that against him, maybe even as a way to send him to Arkham for good and the kingpin couldn't have that. He wasn't a bird to be kept in a cage. He enjoyed being able to open his wings and fly wherever the breeze took him even if penguins didn't actually fly. His point still stood. </p><p>So much for trying to keep it hidden, now he sat on his bed in city hall with a steaming mug of tea in his hand and a thick blanket around his back. Edward stood next to him, tapping his foot down anxiously. He still looked pale as if he had just seen a ghost. In a lot of ways, he supposed he had. "So, let me get this straight," the man licked his lips, "you are one of Strange's creatures? AND immortal?" </p><p>"I'm not a creature, Edward," Oswald grumbled and blew the steam, "and I doubt that I'm immortal. I have faster regeneration, but it is still limited. I'm very much still afflicted by poison and it doesn't heal my bones as well as I'd like." He looked down at his knee and rubbed it with a sigh, "I'm pretty sure that cutting my head off would kill me for good, but when it comes to stabbing and being shot, yes. I suppose that I am immortal." He took a sip of his tea. </p><p>"That is amazing!" Edward laughed and Oswald couldn't help the blush that crept on his cheeks. Any form of compliment from his ex chief of staff immediately filled him with a warmth the kingpin had been trying to cool down. Edward was a drug he was been to. He tried going sober and it nearly destroyed him. Perhaps having him in small amounts would have a better result. </p><p>"I mean, I guess..." he said softly, still a bit embarassed, "but Strange's creations aren't exactly popular and if word came out that I was one of them, I would lose all the respect and power I built over the years, so, please, let's keep it a secret." </p><p>Edward pinched his fingers together and ran them over his lips, "I'm just glad that you are alive," Edward said, his voice going softer as he looked down, "for a moment I really thought that I had lost you." His eyes were averted to his feet.</p><p>Oswald felt his heart squeeze, and before he could stop himself, the mug was placed on a bedstand while he got to his feet and wrapped his arms around his best friend. They didn't normally hug as often anymore, which explained Edward's stiffening, but the smaller man deemed it appropriate. Ed was trying to play it cool, however, Penguin could still see, and now feel, him shaking slightly. Neither of them took abandonment very well. </p><p>After the initial shock, Edward placed his long limbs around the brunette and pulled him close. "I'm not going anywhere," Oswald whispered gently, "you will need more than a feel bullets to get rid of me. </p><p>Oswald heard a sniff and felt an arm moving, most likely to Ed's face. He waited until Edward had recomposed himself before finally letting go. "I'm glad," there was still a shake in his voice and his eyes were somewhat poofy. "Now, shall we get back to work? Revenge against Barbara won't be too difficult, specially with your abilities, and we should let our men know their leader is alive." He said and turned around to, most likely, go for a phone. Before he could leave, however, Oswald stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Actually, about that, I don't want people to know that I'm alive, specially not Barbara." </p><p>"What?" Edward furrowed his brows and fully turned to look at him, "why not?" </p><p>"You see, Ed, the biggest problem is that I believe Barbara may have some... powers of her own." </p><p>Edward blinked, "what?" He repeated. </p><p>"See, while I was helping Butch get better, I helped her and Barbara kill this guy call Ra's Al Ghul and, apparently, he was an actual immortal, maybe even a wizard with actual magic and both him and Barbara were fighting over this thing. I think she called it 'the demon's head'? I didn't really see any heads being thrown around so I really shrugged it off at the time, but if that was the case, it would explain what happened." </p><p>Edward scoffed and crossed his arms, "magic, Oswald? Really? Do you even hear how absurd that sounds? Magic ISN'T real!" </p><p>Oswald huffed, "oh, yeah? So, people coming back from the dead with crazy powers is normal for you, but we draw the line at the concept of magic, something that has been reported all over the other for years and years?!" </p><p>Edward pursed his lips, "magic was just the word used to any phenomenon humans didn't know how to explain." </p><p>"I don't know how to explain whatever time voodoo Barbara did, so I'm calling it magic!" Oswald grabbed his mug and sat back down, "I know that I killed Tabitha, ok? I can still feel her blood on my hands as as sunk the blade in my chest. That wasn't a dream, Ed! I know for a fact that it was real."</p><p>"Ok, ok, calm down, alright? Let's say that, hypothetically, it is real. What then? How can we defeat someone capable of manipulating time?" </p><p>Oswald visibly relax, "I think she can only back a few seconds, maybe a minute, otherwise she would have gone further back." </p><p>Edward hummed, "in that case, the most practical way to kill her would be poison or a slow death she can't interfere with-" </p><p>"No!" Oswald got up and limped forward, "that bitch will die by my own hands! I want her to feel true hopelessness for ALL the things they made me go though. I want her to watch as the vixen who killed my mother perishes before her, I want her to BEG for death!" He said, clenching his fist in front of his eyes with gritted teeth. </p><p>"That is nice and all," Edward said blankly, "but how do you intend on doing that if what you said is true?" </p><p>Oswald's eyes closed, "I need more power. Strange fid this to me, he may as well make it greater."</p><p>"No one know where Strange is, Oswald. We've been looking for months." </p><p>"Yes, we have," the shorter man turned to look at his best friend, "but we are not tracking hounds, raised for the sole purpose of hunting." </p><p>Edward processed the information and stepped fowards, scowling, "no, absolutely not! He is a traitor, Oswald!" </p><p>"So are you!" Oswald regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. The heartbreak and guilt in Edward's face made the kingpin want to pull him into his arms and assure that everything was fine. Instead, he continued in a more soothing voice, "but I forgave you, just like you forgave me, because we needed eachother, Ed. And right now, we need Victor Zsasz."</p><p>"Please, you don't even know where he is!" </p><p>"Actually, I do. I have known for a while. I just didn't decide what to do about that information until now.</p><p>The Penguin observed Edward's shoulders slump and his specs dart down. He knew that this was a huge blow to his ego, admitting that someone else could do something the Riddler could not were among the things Ed hated most. "Fine," he said through his teeth, struggling to get the words out. "And what do you think I can do?" </p><p>Oswald sighed and reached forward to take his hands on his, "you have the most important role of all, my friend. I want you to keep my kingdom under control and ensure that no one comes to know about my real fate. These are vital for my plan to succeed. </p><p>"Sounds awfully boring and a waste of my intellect." Edward grumbled. </p><p>Oswald smirked, "it really is, but I don't trust anyone else to do it. I put my fate in your hands, Ed, and I trust you to do it justice." </p><p>A smile crept on the taller brunette's lips, "of course. I'm never letting you go again." </p><p>The two of them exchanged stares for one moment longer. </p><p>---</p><p>It wasn't that Edward didn't trust Oswald. In fact, he trusted the smaller man with his life, something he couldn't say about anyome else. He just didn't trust him with his own life. </p><p>His plan was fine, but not great. There were too many variables, too many places where things could go wrong, and if that happened, he could lose his little bird forever. Was it normal for friends to have pet names? Whatever, he didn't want to lose him, which is why he decided to come up with a plan B. </p><p>Ruling over Oswald's territory wasn't the most stimulating task either, people did what they were told and directed their wrath towards Barbara. The secretary dealt with all diplomatic business, leaving him with a lot of free time, so why not just use it? He even had the blueprints ready, one of his hobbies while under the Penguin in the past months was to come up with ways to escape their prison, the most efficient of which being a submarine capable of tracking the mines using an echo radar. Nygma knew his best friend would never agree to leave, but he didn't care. He was taking him out of that city even if it meant tying him up and making him. </p><p>He wouldn't lose him again. He couldn't. </p><p>With a shake of his head,  Edward looked at the pier where he would start the construction of the secret submarine, the place he'd shot Oswald so long ago, the place he was frozen and then, later on saved, reestablishing their friendship. It had also been the place where Penguin's life was first spared. It only made sense that it would be te last place in this city they would see. </p><p>With determination in his eyes, Edward got to work. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4- Nonsense Speaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I try to ignore the hurt inside, and bit<br/>by bit, part of me dies.<br/>The smile on my face, is just a lie.<br/>A lie, a lie, I just can't hide.</p><p>The blade of a knife that cuts so deep</p><p>The pain, the pain.<br/>I don't dare speak.<br/>I can't let you know, the way I feel</p><p>A secret I will keep.</p><p>I dont need your sympathy,</p><p>Your vicious lies are killing me.<br/>And you don't even understand,<br/>the things I feel or who I am.<br/>Try so hard to bring you joy,<br/>My heart is cold the flame has died.<br/>I hide behind the lie that has become,</p><p>The new "Me".</p><p>Nonsense Speaker- Vocaloid</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't expect this to be a popular chapter because there isn't any Nygmoblepot in it, but it was still a blast to write. I hope you'll enjoy it too ^^<br/>Ps: Some child violence here so, if you are triggered by it, perhaps skip the second part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks since Oswald's death and things weren't going like she planned. Ever since his fall, Gotham had become chaotic. Even with Nygma controlling his territory, he didn't impose the wame respect the kingpin did, and as such, fights between the territories were more frequent. Barbara hadn't realized this before, but the man had acted as a diplomat between the gangs of the city, a role neither her nor Nygma wanted to deal with. She didn't want to have to deal with the fight of other men, the woman had her own problems to deal with as it was, the main of which so happened to enjoy spending time out on the streets wearing leather. </p><p>At least Jim seemed to be doing fine with his Haven.</p><p>Barbara watched the dark city from the top of her building. There was a time when the night looked like day because of how much light and movement there was down there, now it was pitch black. Even the moon didn't dare to come out these days. The good side was that it made it a lot easier to hear a window being opened, "it's three in the morning," she said shortly, "you are late." </p><p>"I never said when I was coming back," Talitha argued back amd sat on a red armchair to remove her boots. </p><p>Barbara turned to look at her, "three in the morning is late for anything, Barbara. Unless you were in a nightclub, and considering that the only active one currently belongs to me, I can tell you for a fact that it isn't the case." </p><p>"I went to see Selina," Tabitha looked up at Barbara with sharp eyes, "you know, the girl I promised to protect and who was brutally shot by a psychotic clown?" </p><p>"No!" Barbara walked to her, "no, no, no! I know that tone of your voice, Tabitha, you are NOT going to hunt down Jeremiah Valeska! No one even knows where he is, and even if we did, do you understand what this guy is capable of?! You almost died fighting Oswald and he was relatively sane!" </p><p>"I'm not asking for your permission, Barbara. I knew you'd say this, you are too much of a coward to do anything." Tabitha unzipped her jacket. </p><p>"Coward?!" Barbara scoffed, "you think I am a coward?! After everything we've been through, is that what you think of me?!" </p><p>"Yes, Barbara. It is," she looked her in the eyes, "you like talking big about how you won't let men order you around anymore, but as soon as one of them raises their voice, you lower your head and nod like a damn puppy. That's exactly what you'd have done for Oswald if I weren't here. I bet you'd have opened your legs for him too if he was interested in woman!" </p><p>"At least I'm not some rabid bitch that goes around murdering whoever that looks at her wrong. 'Look at me, I'm the tigress, I have a whip and a bigger dick than you!'" She tried to imitate the woman's voice as much as possible, "being dislikable doesn't make you scary or powerful, Tabitha. It just makes you a bitch. Butch is dead! Selina won't walk again! Revenge won't fix those things!"</p><p>"No," Tabitha agreed without looking at Barbara. She hadn't done so since she arrived.The woman was shirtless now, not that either cared. "But it will prevent it from happening again. Someone needs to be a bitch, so people like you can sit on their asses and do nothing under the pretext of ruling." </p><p>"Nothing? I HAVE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF TO MAKE SURE THAT THIS CITY DOESN'T FALL APART! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID REVENGE! WE HAD SOMETHING GOOD GOING ON! A SAFE HAVEN FOR WOMEN TO TAKE REFUGE AND NOW I HAVE A CIVIL WAR TO DEAL WITH HERE!" </p><p>"Funny, that's not what I remember you saying. In fact, I very clearly remember you wanting more power, more territory, and now that you have it, you can't deal with it. That's the problem with being spoiled, Barbs. You can't value what you have until you lose it, or, in this case, have too much in your plate." </p><p>Barbara stopped in front of Tabitha. The two finally stopped and looked eachother. Really looked. They hadn't done that in weeks, even before Oswald was gone. Ever since this whole separation from the continent had started, the two of them had been drifting apart and they just realized it too late. Now there was an entire abyss between them and neither knew how to talk to the other, let alone close the gap. If that wasn't bad enough, there was a large wall surrounding the abyss, a wall called pride. "As your leader and boss, I order you to stop with this nonsense revenge. This is your territory, Tabby," she gripped her arm, "we were supposed to rule this together, remember?" </p><p>Tabitha pulled her arm away, "no, Barbara. Power was what you wanted. I just wanted to be with those I cared about." </p><p>"Don't you care about me?" Barbara asked, her blue eyes on brown ones. </p><p>Finally, Tabitha couldn't respond right away. She looked away, "that isn't a fair question. You have all that you want, Barbara. Others don't. Others have lost everything and there is no one fighting for them." </p><p>"It's not your job to fight for them. Please, Tabitha. Stay with me." Barbara cupped her cheeks. For a moment, she saw hesitance in her her before the brunette shook her head. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Barbara. I really am," she walked past the woman and to the bathroom. She needed a bath, in a few hours, the tigress would be out on the streets again to hunt down a clown. </p><p>And once again, Barbara was left alone. Once the door closed, the woman fell to her knees and sobbed. So that was it. That was how she lost the last person she truly cared about. Barbara was used to being used and discarded by this point. It was what everyone did as soon as they got to know her, the true her. It was easy to fall in love with the mask. The nice, goody two shoes Barbara created by her parents. A porcelain face that wasn't her own. The perfect princess. The beautiful doll. Maybe they had been right. Perhaps Barbara's true self was unlovable. She was a detestable human being, and the only way for her not to end up alone was to be someone else. </p><p>Between the tears and sobbing in her hands, Barbara heard a loud noise and a bright light. An explosion. She turned to the side and could immediately tell where it was coming from: Jim.</p><p>---</p><p>No... no, this couldn't be happening. After everything they had done, so much they had accomplished, everything Jim and so many others had strived for all gone, blown into flames. There had been families in there, children, elders, pregnant women. How could someone do anything like this, how could anyone be just so... evil? </p><p>Haven was a pacific place, they weren't part of the territorial wars, hell, they weren't even part of Jim's territory technically! Lucius was the one in charge of it while Jim lead his men from the GCPD into battle. He understood if someone attacked them. They were warriors, soldiers. Their deaths would be collateral damage from war. Haven's, however, was just cruelty. </p><p>After a moment just staring at the engulfing flames by his just as incredulous partner, Jim did something stupid, but heroic. His specialty. The captain of the GCPD ran inside the burning building. All he could hear was Bullock's shout as he tried to grab his shoulder. Gotham's golden boy was faster, though, and managed to get in. Maybe there was someone still in there. Perhaps the little boy that had helped him rescue the other children had survived, he was smart. Hell, there was a chance he had helped the others escape! Maybe they were just waiting for someone to come and get them and- </p><p>A piece of the roof nearly fell down on top of Jim. He just barely jumped out of the way, leading to heavy coughing. His lungs would blacken before the fire could consume him if he wasn't cautious, "somebody there?!" He yelled and looked to the side. The smoke and the fire made it hard to see, so much light among the thick layer of darkness. So much red.</p><p>There were charred bodies everywhere, including ones too small to belong to any adult, man or women. These were people who had very nearly arrived at the exit, if only he had been a little faster, if he hadn't been so focused on finding Jeremiah. Was this his work? Or one of the gangs trying to show power now that Penguin was gone? If he hadn't let him be killed by Barbara, would he have stopped this situation from happening? Those questions kept spinning around his head, drumming in his ears with guilt and mourning. </p><p>There had to be someone. Anyone. Just one person, one person he could save! </p><p>"H-help me-!" Jim heard very weakly from a nearbyroom and with all the speed his legs could still muster. There in what had been previously a music room of some sorts was a young boy trapped underneath a piano and rubble. It fell over his legs in a way his bones were now exposed and twisted in a very wrong angle, "p-lease!" </p><p>"I've got you!" Jim said and got near the boy. He used all of his strength to pull the piano from his back. His hands and legs ached from the impossible effort and heat, however, it was the floor that gave out first. Jim's left leg sunk into the wood underneath, leading him to yell in pain as parts of the plank stabbed into his calf. The more he moved trying to get out, the more the floor seemed to give away. God, it was getting so hard to breathe. </p><p>"This is NOT how you die, you asshole!" He heard a voice behind him yell and, as he turned, he just saw curled blonde hair running towards him, dodging the falling walls and ceiling like she knew exactly where to step. Barbara wrapped her arms around Jim and pulled the man just in time for the hole to grow enough to swallow him whole. </p><p>"H-help him!" Jim grunted from the floor and pointed at the barely counscious boy. </p><p>Barbara looked at the two of them for a moment before shaking her head, "I can't. There is just no possible future where he gets saved. I-I am sorry, Jim," she said, forcefully pulling him away. </p><p>"No, no!" Jim tried to fight, to reach the boy, but he only grew smaller as the distance between them grew. </p><p>"Jim, I really need your help here or we are both going to meet a very similar fate!" Barbara yelled. </p><p>Jim squeezed his eyes for a moment before struggling to get up. He put an arm around the woman and let her lead the way. </p><p>Saying that he was counscious on the way back was a big stretch. His legs practically worked on their own and after he was outside, he collapsed. </p><p>When the captain came to be again, he was in the GCPD in a hospital bed with Barbara by his side. "Hi sleepy head." She smiled down at him. </p><p>Jim grunted and rubbed his face, "how long-" </p><p>"Two days, but the doctor said you will be staying there for at least a week while your leg recovers. Just be glad you woke up with me instead of Bullock. He hadn't left to shower even once since you were brought here. Seriously, he doesn't just drink like a dog, he IS one." </p><p>Jim smiled slightly at the idea of Bullock staying by his side, "yeah, he is a good friend." His smile drop as Haven came back to mind, "it's gone isn't it?" </p><p>Barbara sighed, "yeah, I'm afraid so. And no, before you ask, it wasn't mean. I just saw the fire and imagined you could use some help." </p><p>Jim blinked, "why?" </p><p>Barbara leaned back, looking up, "well, because, I don't know to be honest, I mean, lord knows that we aren't a thing anymore and we probably never really loved the other, not the real other, but I can sleep better at night knowing you are around," she looked down and put a strand of hair behind her ear, "throughout my whole like I was used and abused by most important men in my life, not you though. Sure, you didn't love the real me, yet you treated me like I was a person, not a prize or a tool. Lately, that's kind of all I want." The woman looked at a random spot on the floor.</p><p>Jim's expression softened into genuine worry and sympathy, "problems with Tabitha I assume."</p><p>Barbara nodded, "I don't want to tell you the whole thing because it doesn't concern you, but yeah. Pretty much." The woman leaned back and glared at the ceiling, "Tabitha was the one person that saw the real me and didn't run away. She had a darkness of her own and, together, we embraced it. In a weird way, we sorta made eachother better. By co administrating the club almost everything that we did was legal and fun and just free." She rolled her eyes, "then Butch came along and fucking ruined everything." </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"Just- existing. Being this big annoying doofus in love. Who wouldn't be charmed? I don't blame Tabby for falling for him, really. I would too if the roles were reversed, alas they weren't and I was pushed aside. It was fine for a while, serious." </p><p>"Until it wasn't?" Jim lifted an eyebrow. </p><p>"Until it wasn't," Barbara agreed. "First time got me killed for it. Second time wasn't me pulling the trigger so, hurray! I hate Oswald like the next gal, but if he wasn't gay and dead I would kiss the shit out of him for killing that brutus. Ugh." The woman pinched the bridge of her nose, "you'd think that executing her revenge would get a girl happy, but nooooo. Tabitha has been more pissed than ever, running all around the city like some sort of hot vigilantecin just leather. Guess her and her brother have more in common than I gave them credit for." </p><p>Jim hummed, "you are jealous of a dead man." </p><p>"No! Absolutely not! I just miss my best friend, ok? We used to do everything together, and now it feels like we naturally repel eachother. I just want Tabby back," her shoulders slumped and Barbara could feel Jim's gaze on her, "ok, fine, maybe I'm a little jealous, I mean," she laughed without humor, "if I died, no one would give a shit! Hell, I don't think I'd be given a funeral! Imagine having someone going on a revenge spree for you! Imagine having someone love you that much!" </p><p>Jim hummed again, "I can't promise anything about revenge sprees, but I would care if you died." He said and placed a hand over hers, "I can't say I forgive you for everything you did, but I do care about you. A lot. I think you are better than you believe, and if Tabitha doesn't see it, she simply doesn't deserve you." </p><p>Barbara looked down at their hands together and felt heat creep up her chins, "thanks, Jim. That- that means a lot." The blonde smiled down at him and was met with a small sad smirk and a part of her just wanted to make all the pain go away, both hers and his, even just for a moment. </p><p>After a couple of seconds considering it, Barbara made her way to Jim's bed and climbed onto his lap. </p><p>"What are you-" </p><p>"Shhhhh," Barbara pressed a finger against the man's lips, "life sucks right now. A lot. For both of us. We can just let the hurt keep consuming us again and again or we can give it a break. For just a little while, you and me, no strings attached. What do you say?" </p><p>Jim observed her eyes for a moment before turning at her again, "as long as we can keep it quiet-" he was interrupted by familiar and yet strange lips against his in a kiss described as nothing else than ardent. His muscles relaxed as his hands felt the woman on his lap until they reached her hips. Just for a night, just so he had something else to think about for a short while until reality settled. How bad could it be? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6- Deal with the devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deal with the devil by Tia</p><p>Ah!<br/>Rising, falling from the sky<br/>Got a guilty hand? Just lie<br/>Don't let them get your mind<br/>Outsmart them<br/>Survive!<br/>Which direction do I choose? Heaven or hell<br/>In this world, there is one rule<br/>Blah blah<br/>They say the winner is never wrong<br/>Being a girl makes you strong<br/>You gotta keep him following along<br/>I'll sacrifice you<br/>Anything I have to if it makes me the gambling queen!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tabitha didn't understand why it hurt so much. She had had many partners over the years, they were fun, just toys for her to use and discard, so why couldn't she just do this to Barbara? It wasn't like she loved her! Butch was the one she loved, the Tigress knew that for sure, so why? No. It didn't matter. </p><p>She didn't need Barbara, she didn't need anyone. </p><p>Tabitha hunted alone. </p><p>Tracking the clown had proved to be quite challenging. None of his followers could be seduced or tortured so she tried a different strategy: Becoming one of them. It hadn't been hard, just kill some crazy asshole and don't get shot in the process. Easy enough.</p><p>His main base was a cover up for a a mine he'd been digging, apparently the asshole wanted to build a tunnel back to the mainland. Out of all the insane plans she had heard, this one took the cake and she had worked with Nygma. </p><p>Slow and steady, the assassin got closer to the anarchist, a lion mask hid the grin on her face. Just as she arrived in the mine, a hand to her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. With a click of her tongue, she pressed the woman weahing a stripped cloak against the wall and growled. </p><p>Jeremiah turned to look at them and cackled, "well, what seems to be the problem here, ladies?" He stepped closer and his brows furrowed, "oh?" He pulled the woman's cloak down to reveal her face, not that of Ecco, but Selina. "Well, look at what the cat dragged in!" </p><p>Tabitha's eyes widened. This was impossible. Selina was paralyzed! She would never be able to walk again, so how?!</p><p>"Get off of me!" The girl pushed the darker skinned lady away and revealed a knife before attempting to stab the pale man. Before she could, a bullet sent the blade flying followed by a cackle by the real Ecco. </p><p>"Why, I didn't realize it was a reunion! I should have brought snacks! Oh well, Ecco, I will leave her to you." </p><p>"Oh, I will have fun with you, kitty!" Ecco laughed as Jeremiah walked down the tunnel. None of the other men seemed to have noticed, and if they did, they did not care. </p><p>"Wait, we can talk about this!" Selina said with her hands in the air. </p><p>Ecco laughed, "nah, I would prefer to hear you scream!" </p><p>"You first!" Tabitha said before using her whip to wrap the sidekick's neck and pull her away from Selina. Tabitha immediately grabbed her hand, "let's go!" </p><p>"No!" Selina tried to argue and pull away, "I'm not leaving while he's still alive!"</p><p>"Look around, Selina! We are surrounded! The only reason why we are still alove is because he is playing with us! Do you wanna be a plaything in his game?!" </p><p>Selina's lips became thin as a line and she stared down, "no."</p><p>"Then stop arguing!" Tabitha pulled her again and this time the girl let herself be taken away. </p><p>Ecco laughed and followed after her, guns ablaze as they striked the workers instead of the two girls. The other miners only seemed to ignore them, occasionally one laughed, but none seemed too saddened by the death of their comrades. Band of lunatics.</p><p>Tabitha yelped as a bullet finally hit her shoulder, making her yelp. Selina's eyes glowed and Tabitha swore they became slithered as she kicked the blonde right between the breasts with amazing dexterity. The clown's girlfriend laughed as she fell down and coughed, breath having left her lungs. </p><p>This gave the girls the opportunity to finally run down the dark streets of Gotham. Once their bodies could run no longer and their distance was suffice for them to be safe, they stopped to catch their breath. </p><p>"How-" </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL, TABITHA?!" </p><p>Tabitha rolled her eyes, "gee, you are welcome for saving your ass!" </p><p>Selina scoffed, "ok, first of all, I had the situation under control until you showed up! Second, how did you know where I was?!" </p><p>"I didn't, I didn't even know you could walk!" </p><p>"Yeah, I can! Not thanks to you, asshole! Stop following me! We are nothing! You made that very clear when you chose Barbara over me!" </p><p>"I didn't-" </p><p>"Don't lie, Tabitha! We are done here, DON'T stay in my way!" Selina said and ducked before jumping higher than any regular human should have been able to and leaving through the rooftops.</p><p>There was something wrong with her. Tabitha would figure out later, the clown was still her priority. He had hurt too many people. </p><p>As she turned around to leave, Tabitha noticed a thin woman and a large, bulky man wearing military gear watching from down the street. The lady smiled as she was noticed and clapped as she stepped closer, "bravo, miss Galavan. I must say, we are quite impressed." </p><p>Tabitha narrowed her eyes, "I'm not in the mood for cryptic pricks. If you know whats good for you, I suggest turning around and getting the hell out of my sight." </p><p>"Easy," the straight haired woman raised her arms, "I'm not your enemy! Much of the contraire! I've heard of what you did to Penguin and I must say, I'm a fan!" </p><p>The huntress watched them carefully, but lowered her guard slightly, "what did you hear?" </p><p>"I heard that you are hunting. Hunting people that deserve it. The filthy scum that infests this city and very nearly brought its destruction." </p><p>"So if I am?" </p><p>"Let's say that's a goal we all share. Perhaps we could help eachother?" </p><p>"How do I know this isn't a trap?" </p><p>"You don't, but trust me, if I wanted you gone, you would be."</p><p>Tabitha wasn't fully convinced, "right, I don't even know your name." </p><p>"Ah, that's easy to solve," the brunette stepped closer, a hand out, "my name is Nyssa Al Ghul and it would be an honor to work alongside you." </p><p>---</p><p>Most people would say that walking into the territory of Gotham's greatest hitman unarmed and with no men was a bad idea. Most people were also short sighted. </p><p>Oswald knew Victor didn't want to kill him, if he did, he could have come after the Penguin just like the inverse was true. It wasn't like the Kingpin was really trying to hide from anyone. Instead, the two of them were in this passive state where both had weapons aimed at their heads if needed be, but neither was willing to pull the trigger. That told Oswald two things: First, Victor had most likely learned the truth about Sophia. Second, he was too ashamed to come back to Oswald about his betrayal. </p><p>It was easy to brand Victor as a psychopath that cares about nothing, but killing people and having fun. That was the façade he wanted others to see. Oswald knew better. He had known this man longer than Edward, hell, longer than Jim and the two of them shared more history than anyone else still alive. It was true that Victor wasn't empathetic whatsoever, but he was honorable. He didn't betray his bosses, he always finished the job, he always hit the target. That was the reason why he was considered the best of the best, and his betrayal not only tainted that, it also went against everything Falcone had taught him. That was as bad as pulling the trigger himself. A man without honor was nothing. </p><p>That was probably why Victor was in such a non special place, just some old brick building located in Old Gotham. It was nothing indeed. </p><p>The true question was, why had Oswald only come after him now? All these months with his address in his pocket and the Penguin had just let him be. The crime lord had a reputation for not giving second chances. If you failed him, you were dead. If you succeeded, he would pay you appropriately. It was just fair, more justice than this city was willing to give. All of his employees knew this, so why hadn't him go through with his tactics? </p><p>The answer, Oswald didn't know. All that he did know was that, whenever he thought about coming after Victor, the image of Butch smiling at him and thanking him came to mind. Butch called Oswald a good friend before he just shot him. It had been justified, right? Both Butch and Tabitha deserved it after all they had done to him. It was the law of the eye for an eye, so, why did it hurt?</p><p>No, he couldn't dwell on that now. He had a job to do. Oswald made his way inside the old building with relative ease, the eletric lock was left open leaving the entrance to whoever dared embarking in the darkness. It was very clear that the place lacked any power or cleaning for that matter. Seriously, how did Zsasz stand living in that place? Oh how the mighty have fallen. The kingpin checked the adress one more time, squinting to see as he made his way upstairs. Once he managed to barely recognize the numbers, he stopped in front of the door and knocked. </p><p>It took a few minutes for it to be opened, leading the light that transborded his esclera to make the man to yelp and rub his eyes, "shit..." </p><p>"Penguin!" Victor said as if greeting an old friend. As the shorter male regained his sight, he looked up to see the man shirtless. His fair skin looked as if it glowed, specially with the light around his shape, "took you long enough! I was expecting when you'd pass by, though I did think you'd have some more men... and guns." He said pulling the twin pistols and pointing them at Oswald. </p><p>The Penguin looked at them blankly, "seriously?"</p><p>Zsasz shrugged, "better to be safe than sorry, ya know. I'm guessing this is about Sophia." </p><p>Oswald stepped forward, "for a matter of fact," he lowered one of the guns, leading the bigger man to narrow his eyes, "it isn't." </p><p>"Yeahhh, I don't really believe ya. I saw your men on the look out. I know you've been watching me." </p><p>"This is not about Sophia!" Oswald took a deep breath, "look, Zsasz, are you satisfied? I mean, look at yourself! You were once Gotham's number one hitman and look at you now! You have hidden away in some trashy hole like some scared rat!" He didn't flinch as the gun was pressed against his forehead. Victor's normally carefree attitude was replaced with something darker, something feel got to see. </p><p>"I am NOT scared." He snarled through his teeth, "the only reason why you are still alive is because no one has hired me to kill you yet and I'm waiting for the right offer." </p><p>"Pleease!" Oswald rolled his eyes, "we both know you aren't going to kill me. Not after what happened. You were tricked, Victor, and that led to you losing the one thing you hold dear in this world: Your honor. You are not scared, you are ashamed, and the only way you can redeem yourself is me." </p><p>"You talk too much sometimes." Victor pulled the hammer of his gun. </p><p>"Very well," Oswald stretched, "shoot me. Prove me wrong. I mean, no one even knows I'm alive so I doubt you could get a bid any time soon." He shrugged. </p><p>Victor glared at him for several minutes before lowering his gun. Someone was in a bad mood, "what the hell do you want, Oswald?" </p><p>The crime boss grinned, "I want to make amends, and what better ways to do that than with a job? That way you can prove yourself to me and you and you regain the position you had in the past!" </p><p>"Nice try, Penguin, but I don't work for free." </p><p>Oswald exhaled. Well, good enough, "fine, what do you want? Money? It's not worth anything anymore. Food? I barely have enough for my men and I and if you want bullets, I recommend getting them somewhere else while doing this job. They have a tendency to malfuction." </p><p>Victor hummed and dropped his gun finally, "what's this job exactly?" </p><p>"I need you to track someone. Strange. You are one of the best when it comes to that." </p><p>"What, couldn't get your boytoy to do it?" </p><p>Oswald's cheeks flared, "Edward is NOT my boytoy!" </p><p>"I never said I was referring to Riddle Man," his grin returned along with his boyish attitude. </p><p>Oswald felt his blood rush to his ears, "he is busy! Ruling my empire while I'm out! I thought not asking questions was part of the job!" </p><p>Zsasz tossed his head back and laughed, "right, right. Gotta say, I kinda missed ya. You are one of the more fun bosses out there." He winked. </p><p>Oswald huffed, "are you taking the job or just waste my time with your pointless flirts?" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'll take it," he said and put his arm around Oswald's shoulder who looked at it, "I want a place. I bet you have hot water in yours, so I will be staying there with ya. Don't worry, I'll get my own food and guns, like you said, this place is a dump and not somewhere I should be." </p><p>Well, that was annoying. Zsasz sharing a place with him and Ed would raise suspicions, but he supposed the man was an extra protection and this was a little price to pay for having the whole city back. "Fine. You can stay with us." </p><p>"Hah! Awesome, now, for request number two~" Oswald's eyes widened as his chin was pulled to the side so he would look at the taller man. He felt himself warm up once more and swallow, "I want a kiss." </p><p>Oswald took a moment to process those words, they couldn't be right. "Sorry, come again?" </p><p>"I want a kiss, boss. And maybe something more fun later," his hand darted down to cup Oswald's ass and the latter jumped away, leading to laughter, "ok, ok, just a kiss for now. Didn't realize you were a virgin, boss." </p><p>The kingpin would have killed him then and there if he didn't need him, "I am most definitely not and this is most definitely none of your business! Why the hell would you even want to kiss me?!" </p><p>Victor shrugged, "I wanna take a picture of it too. Ya know, in case after I've done this 'favor' and try to cheat, I will let the entire city know how much of a whore you are and this will be my proof!" </p><p>It sounded petty and childish, but again, it was Zsasz so it was kind of his brand. If having an illusion of power was what took to convince the hitman to be on his side, then he'd give him that. It wasn't like it matter. No one would care about his love life, the biggest danger would be others finding out he was alive beforehand. "Fine. But you better wash your mouth. You stink." </p><p>Zsasz saluted him excitedly and rushed to the bathroom. Some time later, he returned with a camera. He still hadn't put on a shirt, the fucking perv. Not everyone wanted to look at his tallies or his muscular chest and arms. "Ready?" The man's smile spread once more. </p><p>For some reason, Oswald hesitant about this. He hadn't kissed anyone since his time working for Fish and there was only one person he truly wanted to kiss. Someone that didn't reciprocate the feeling, do why did it still feel like betrayal? No, no matter. He had to stop with the questions. Those were Riddler's thing.</p><p>As he was caught in his train of thought, Zsasz snaked an arm around him and pulled him close, ready? Say cheese" </p><p>"I-" As Oswald opened his mouth to reply, the hitman used his chance to kiss him deeply, even slipping his tongue in against the other's mouth without consent and dominating it. Truth be told, the kingpin was surprised by how professional the other seemed to be that he didn't realize the flash that filled the room. For a moment, his doubts were silenced and he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. It had been a while. Maybe he should look for carnal desires to alleviate himself, Ed sure as hell had done with Lee, it was only a matter of time until he did it with some other hussie that didn't deserve his heart. </p><p>The moment ended far too soon for Oswald's taste. Victor was insistent on pulling away just as the other was starting to accept it and Penguin found himself quite frustrated, "that should be enough. So, lead the way?" </p><p>"Uh-," the raven looked the bald in the eyes for a feel moments trying to read what Victor's deal was. Upon finding no answer, he just nodded and turned to the door, "right. Come this way." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this one took so long, ack I just have a lot of projects right now like an ask blog. I'll try to send the last one quicker.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6- Clattanoia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Oh, there are mysteries and many miseries<br/>Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction<br/>As I'm roaming from left, to right, to hell<br/>An invitation to come disappear<br/>We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage</p>
<p>Raise your flag, march on, fight<br/>Break your mask and show some pride<br/>While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine<br/>Wars and swords, tears and blood<br/>Feel my heart begin to race<br/>As I laugh in this bloodbath we made"</p>
<p>Clattanoia- Oishi Masayoshi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward had a headache. Yes, he knew Oswald wanted to add Zsasz to their plans, but he wasn't <em>expecting </em>to be sharing his hideout with the man. Now he found himself between Oswald and the assassin, the first had a half empty glass of wine that he elegantly drank while the latter cleaned his knives. He wouldn't he so annoyed, he wasn't doing THAT much of a mess despite the bloodied tissues on his coffee table and he had helped keep the library safe, but boy, just breathing the same air as him made Ed want to rip his nonexistent hair out of his head. </p>
<p>The genius had managed to intercept the waves being transmitted all around Gotham which meant that they could spy in any conversation, be it the GCPD, Barbara's or even Jeremiah's. They were hoping to find any hint of Strange's location. Unfortunately that meant sitting there and actually listening to these conversations. He was happy that the ex mayor wanted to help, not the killer for hire. </p>
<p>"What do you think?" Zsasz asked and twirled the blade for them to contemplate it. Ed rolled his specs with a groan, however Oswald did give it some consideration.</p>
<p>"There is still some blood on the pommel," Zsasz clicked his tongue, "hey, it's your own fault for being so messy." </p>
<p>"Ya know me, boss," he faced the shorter male with a predatorial grin, "I loveee making a mess of everything I touch."  He winked.</p>
<p>Was- was Oswald ACTUALLY winking?! That was the most stupid form of flirtation he'd seen since he watched drunk Bullock trying to get laid in his days in the GCPD. There was no way it was actually working! </p>
<p>"Perhaps that's the problem, isn't it? You should learn to clean after yourself better." Oswald offered back, his eyebrow lifted with mild amusement. </p>
<p>"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Edward yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "am I the only one ACTUALLY trying to do this?!" He stomped away from them and into the kitchen, rubbing his face. How annoying. He actually missed having someone in his mind to keep him somewhat distracted, but Eddie had been annoyingly silent. Or was it Riddler? He couldn't even tell who he was anymore, all he did know was that seeing those two like that was making an intense rage brew inside of him, the type he hadn't gelt since Dougherty, now that was a name he didn't expect thinking of again. Actually, him and Zsasz were quite similar. Both were loud, obnoxious, charismatic, good looking, muscular, basicallly everything he was not. At least back then he could delusion himself into thinking he was a better partner, that he wouldn't actually hurt her. </p>
<p>Of course, now he knew that simply wasn't true. He was an awful man who had tried to kill 2/3 lovers he had had. Maybe two and a half if he were to count Oswald. He wasn't boyfriend material, much less interested in Oswald like THAT, so why did it annoy him so much?</p>
<p>"Ed?" He jumped as he fell a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back from his thoughts only to see Os there, staring with those two beautiful cyan eyes that looked a bit more blue under this light. He was the one who came back from the death, so why did he have so much worry in his face? "Are you ok?" </p>
<p>"No!" Edward threw gis hands up and walked over to the counter, "I'm not ok, Oswald! I'm trying to do what you asked of me, and while it is easy on paper, I'm not a people's person! People gathering around  me, demanding that I lead them makes me feel like my head is about to explode! Plus, I'm dividinh my attention to help you with your little 'side project' and now the man that tried to kill you- kill US is eating my very scarce food and maybe more that I'm not aware of! So no! I'm not ok! I am stressed!" </p>
<p>Silence grew between them as Oswald just stared for a long time. After a while, he finally did more than just open his mouth. "Wow. You said all of that without saying a riddle." </p>
<p>Edward grunted and once again rolled his eyeballs. </p>
<p>"No, I'm serious! I'm- I'm proud of you? You actually used words to say how you felt instead of some riddle or game or murder." </p>
<p>Oh. Oh no. It was his time to have blush rush over to his face. It wasn't supposed to make him feel so good! It was just a word, but boy was he happy to make Os of all people proud. "Well, good. Because it's true. And I will tell you more! I don't- I don't like him being here. I don't trust him, specially around you." </p>
<p>Oswald's lips quivered and he placed his hands on his shoulders so they would look eachother in tge eyes, "Ed, I appreciate your concern. I really do, but do you really think I'm that dumb? I KNOW that Victor is planning something. I know that he is just using us to achieve some mysterious goal, and hey! Guess what! We are using him too! We can't deny the facts however and Barbara is really strong right now. Some are even saying that she is allied with the GCPD which, if it's true, I'm very disappointed on Jim, but it also means we will need more allies." </p>
<p>"We have your men. They will follow you once you come back." </p>
<p>Oswald chuckled, "no. They will follow whoever can get Barbara's head. If we attack right now, even if we win, our damage will be enough for some Jeremiah or Scarecrow to just swoop in and destroy us. We need powerful allies, that's all that they are though. Allies. You are the only one I consider my friend." </p>
<p>Edward swallowed hard as his heart pounded. Friends. He never thought he'd be able to call Oswald that again, "really?" </p>
<p>The Penguin smiled genuinely, no curiosity or malice. It was a tender smile that was aimed at Ed and Ed alone and the smile he would kill for. "Really." The shorter man caressed his shoulder a bit before letting go, his arms falling to the sides. </p>
<p>Both turned to the door as they heard heavy footsteps approach. Zsasz came in, bloodied blade in hands, "guys, you might want to hear this. I think I found him." </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Her life felt like a joke. A big, unfunny scheme organized by a pragmatic God and she was the punchline. She finally had Tabby for herself, but they weren't talking to eachother and it had been days since she even saw the woman. She was finally Queen of Gotham, but the city was a wreck, it could barely be called a city anymore and her people saw her as the big bad guy. She had promised herself that she needed no men only to give in to her cravings and sleep with Jim Gordon of all people. Barbara Kean had finally raised to the top, but now she was alone and the only way to go from there was down. If all of that wasn't bad enough, she was having the weirdest cravings and felt sick all the time. Maybe she was coming down with something. </p>
<p>The woman let out a sigh and rested her head on her hands. The gangster hadn't thought about her parents in years, yet now that she sat alone in her throne, she couldn't help wonder if they had experienced anything similar. Yes, they were assholes, but how could you be anything else when so many people depended on you? </p>
<p>The woman reached to grab one of her bean covered toasts (one of her cravings), when she noticed it. It wasn't really a noise, more like a feeling that made the hair on her nape stiffen. There was someone in there, someone with the intent to kill. </p>
<p>Barbara rolled out of the way just as the scythe came down. She reached for the gun under her throne only to have heavy boots step on her forearm, making her yell in pain. The scythe was pressed against her neck and she finally caught sight of her attacker. He wore a burlap mask, a witch's hat and raggedy clothes that looked more like a brown trash bag. He certainly smelled like one. "Where is he?!"</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>The scarecrow kicked her in the face, "don't play dumb with me. I know that your friend who goes around calling herself 'Tigress' is playing vigilante and was after him!" He sneered. </p>
<p>Barbara clicked her tongue, "first of all, it's rude to point a weapon at a gal in her own house," she punched the younger man right between the legs, leading him to lose his focus on her just enough for her to slip out of the way and grab her gun as she got to her feet, "second, I have NO idea what you are talking about, scary boy! Don't you have, like, daddy issues to deal with or something?" </p>
<p>"LIAR!" Scarecrow tried to slam his scythe into her again, and it nearly would have worked if she hadn't used the demon's head to rewind and jump out of the way. "JERVIS TETCH! YOUR GIRLFRIEND GOT HIM AND I WANT HIM BACK!" </p>
<p>Barbara blinked. What the hell did Tabitha want with Tetch? It was one thing to go after creeps like Jeremiah Valeska who deserved what was coming to him, Tetch in the other hand was just a regular freak that would attach himself to others like Crane. Sure, his powers were annoying, but that wasn't enough of a reason to go after him. "If she went after him, he did something to deserve it." </p>
<p>"Something to deserve it?" Jonathan laughed, "oh, you have NO idea what we've been doing. Ever since the bridges exploded, we have been planning our revenge on Jim Gordon and the GCPD and now we are so close to it. She is right in being afraid!" </p>
<p>"Ehhhhh," Barbara suck in a breath, "I honestly doubt that she would care about what you do to Jim or any of his cops. I'm pretty sure that she hates him as much as you guys. Have you been threatening Selina Kyle or any other poor orphan girls around?" </p>
<p>"Do you really think we would waste our time with such useless people?" He tried to cut her again, leading the woman to hit a wall with her back to dodge. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I will take that as a no. Sorry, I can't really help you here. Tabby and I are going independent from eachother." </p>
<p>"No matter. Once she knows I have you, she will give him back to assure your safety!" Jonathan lifted his hand and sprayed Barbara with an orange cloud. </p>
<p>"Oh hell no," the woman held her breath as she used the Demon's Head once again, but this time, when Crane lifted his arm, she lunged forward, catching the boy off guard and allowing her to twist his arm around his back while dropping him down. She pinned him agaist the cold black floor. </p>
<p>"GET OFF OF ME!" He squirmed underneath her, trying to free himself. </p>
<p>"You really aren't popular with the ladies, are you? Here is tbe deal," she pulled out his mask, "you will tell me everything you know and in exchange I won't torture you... much. Still can't let people think that they can just invade my home, you know? Don't worry though, Johny boy~" Barbara pulled the boy's long brown hair, leading to an almost animalistic growl, "I will take <em>very </em>good care of you." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two more chapters and we reach the halfway mark, I hope you are ready because things are going to get spicy~</p>
<p>If you are enjoying and still reading, leave a comment and some kudos, it really helps out a lot ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>